Students need a simple device for holding pens, pencils and other writing instruments. There are a number of solutions for this problem. Some students used a pencil case for holding pens, pencils and other material. The pencil case is a pocket with a zipper across the top. The pocket is long enough to hold pens, pencils, protractors, erasers and other materials. The zipper closes the pocket to retain the pencils. One problem with the pencil case is that a student may lose it.
Another solution to the problem is to simply put the pencils in a clothing pocket. That solution has certain drawbacks. Not all clothing has pockets and pockets in clothes for younger children are be too small to hold a full-size pencil.